Are you still drunk ?
by LeFarFadet
Summary: A twin beds hotel room, a balcony, a bottle of rum. And a couple of actors desperately in love. Will they keep up the act? Will they find each other? Steamy one shot - quite a long one.


_**AN -** This is me trying my hand at the "drunken sex scenario". I've read a bunch of those, I really love them, kudos to the authors!  
I wanted this to be a one shot, so I'm keeping it as such, but though I did my best, it turned out muuuuch longer than I had anticipated. Much more romantic and consequentially less smutty than what I intended to write too. I blame the characters for that (there are some things they seem to just refuse to do! Why won't they just let themselves be rushed and do what we want them to?)… Sorry about that, I'll have to try again to make one shorter and more… to the point!  
If you have ideas for a plot that would allow that, feel free to share them, if there's one I like I might get inspired and want to pick it up!  
Anyways, here we go, enjoy :)_

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Skip Beat! - probably the reason it _still_ hasn't become a hentai…

Are you still drunk?

Laying in bed with her covers up to her nose, she was staring out the window at the masculine figure sitting on the balcony of their hotel room. _Why_ _hasn't_ _he come to bed yet?_ What was he waiting for? It had been over an hour since they'd wished each other a good night. _He said he'd be right in…_ She had been unable to find sleep ever since, focused as she was on his dark and captivating silhouette. She sat up, holding the blanket to her body. A light breeze was periodically lifting the net curtain. _Isn't he going to get a cold at this rate?_ She looked around and bit her lip in hesitation.

Meanwhile, the man outside was chewing at his own thoughts. After having buried the character months ago, he was about to be Cain Heel for a whole day, just for the sake of possibly receiving an award in his name. Funny thing was that Tsuruga Ren was also nominated in the _best actor_ category, but it was decided he would go as Cain. In either cases, they said, it was better for publicity. He didn't really care, but when there was Cain, there was _Setsuka_. His hand automatically reached for the glass next to him at the thought. _It's been so long._ He had lost the habit of sleeping in the same room as her. And being so familiar with her. And her being so familiar with him. What fucked up reasoning had pushed him to drink, he didn't know but he cursed himself now. He was down a third of the rum bottle already, and crazy ideas had started to plague his mind… Like, what if he went back to the wrong bed? Settle himself close to her warm thighs… Let his hand rest on her belly… _And just smell her hair as I fall asleep..._ As he closed his eyes, drinking another sip from his rum, he heard the noise of the glass door sliding open. _Oh no_ _._

"Ni san" the girl's voice called in a tired tone "I can't sleep."

"Setsu..." He turned his gaze to her. She was leaning against the frame nonchalantly, one bare leg tentatively coming out the blanket she was snuggled in. He put the glass back down trying to figure out what to say.

"What' you drinking?" She moved closer and picked up the bottle. "Rum?" she read curiously. "Is it any good?" She placed the bottle back on the table and went for the glass.

"Yeah." he said as she smelt the vapors of alcohol from his glass and gave him a criticizing glance.

"Can I have some?" she continued lightheartedly.

"I don't think so!" he said grabbing the glass from her hand.

"You're no fun" she pouted "Come on, ni san!" Still blanket-wrapped, she sat down on one of his legs, both of hers hanging from the other "If you feel like spending the night with rum, then I'm also spending the night with rum. And you."

His hand cradled her frame and settled on the small of her back. He couldn't help but smile. Such devotion to her character. She was probably worried about him. She should have been a little more worried about herself.

"Thank you Setsu." he murmured in her ear, as he hugged her closer. "You always know when I need you the most." How was he supposed to send her back to bed? He could hardly let go of her. _Damn alcohol._ He shouldn't be doing this. He had to stop.

She gasped as she felt herself being crushed to his chest that was only partly covered by his robe. Her heartbeat accelerated and her hands hung awkwardly in the air above his shoulders. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and smelt her there. Then he barely touched along her skin with his lips and after a while, he retracted.

She wanted to cry out, but none of it was showing on Setsu's face. She dropped her hands on his shoulders and smirked.

"You have to go to bed, Setsu."

"Not without you." she complained "Or at least" she popped up "not before I share some of this rum with you." As she spoke, she took the glass and before he could stop her, she drank it down.

"Setsu!"

"Ouch" she cursed "it burns!" she grimaced as she felt the liquid fire slide down her throat.

"That's it" he reprimanded "you're going to bed." he started to get up but she stopped him.

"Ni san!" she pushed into him "It's not fair." she looked up to him with sly eyes "You're the one who has a big day tomorrow, you're the one who should be put to bed." How was it that she overpowered him so easily?

"I'm an adult." he said teasingly "I get to decide for myself." Without realizing, his free hand landed on her knee and started to ghost on the soft skin there. "While _you_ my little sister are still a kid." his eyes trailed on the skin that was showing under the blanket. _Yeah, a kid, remember?_ Right up her cleavage, the skin was so inviting. "You need to do as I tell you..." his mouth felt dry. Here she was, defenseless and so close to him. And he had only a shred left of his self control. "or else…" He looked up to her eyes, to find her seemingly unfazed by their closeness, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "who knows what can happen." he whispered huskily.

"What can happen?" she asked earnestly, tilting her head to the side.

"Well you know..." his hand on her back tensed, forcing her to arch into him and cupped her face with his other hand, bringing it closer to his. "out here, all alone, with a man."

She was gripping her hands on both his shoulders. _Setsu's face! Setsu's face_ she chanted inside. Their breaths were so close, it felt like she was inhaling his life force. She wondered if he was going to kiss her. Or was she actually hoping?

"I don't understand ni san" oh boy, did she understand "I'm not with _a man_ "she brushed her nose to his and closed her eyes. "I'm with _you_." Oh how lucky she was, that Setsu was still here to deal with these kind of _emperor of the night_ situations. "What can happen to me, with you, other than something wonderful..." she kissed the corner of his lips "something wondrous..." she kissed his cheek "magnificent..." her heart was beating like crazy when she nibbled on the vein on the side of his neck. Setsu was getting carried away. It was delectable. "something… enjoyable..." she finished as she pulled back. _Setsu's face! Setsu's face!_ She reminded herself when she met his hungry eyes. _What has gotten into me?_ She didn't doubt he had the ability to make anything _enjoyable_ , but she didn't need to tell him that so bluntly! And what about all the kissing! _Come on, Setsu_! She reprimanded her alter ego.

It was so hard for him to not kiss her on the spot. She did and said such things to him. And without flinching.

"Nothing is going to happen." he declared, more to himself than to her. "We can't."

They stared into each other's eyes, as if both of them were trying to gauge, from the other's reaction, the veracity of his statement.

"Ah, ni san" she finally said in a bored tone "you're a softy after all." She grabbed the rum bottle and filled the glass. "How can you be so well behaved after you've had so much of this?" she took a sip and he didn't try to stop her this time. He was too far gone, and this was too good. "Maybe if you have a little more..." she eyed him sexily.

It was bad. If she kept up the role, how far would she let things go? He was really curious to find out…

"Setsu, you've got to stop that..." he said with no conviction as she snuggled close to him and he embraced her instinctively.

She hummed peacefully, resting her head on his chest, as he caressed her back and her knee. She tried to remind herself that this was an act. She wasn't the one he was holding so tenderly. It was all Setsu, she had to be Setsu.

She sipped the rum tranquilly, and he could only watch. He was rendered useless by her presence and quietly accepted the moment as it presented itself.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" she asked after a while. "There's no star to look at." she commented on the gloomy city lit sky.

He didn't answer. He couldn't tell her that he was waiting here until he felt ready to go to bed without assaulting her. Another few minutes passed and he kissed the top of her head. If they stayed like that, he could do it. He was taking such a high dose of her, he was confident he would be able to put her back in her own bed and get away from her warmth. He could do it.

"Wouldn't you get cold if you staid out too long?"

"Hasn't the temperature just gone up?" he tightened his embrace.

She let out a heavy breath as she curled up into his warmth. She was definitely not going to fall asleep anytime soon. Not after _that_. Her face was in direct contact with the skin of his chest. And she was drinking _alcohol_. She hadn't thought much of it at first, well, after the initial burning shock, it didn't seem to have much of an effect right away… But as she was nearing the end of her second glass, she was beginning to wonder if Setsu's boldness hadn't been encouraged by the beverage. Her head was starting to spin. Was it the rum, or was it him?

She finished the drink that was in her hand and stood straight, towards the table, to fill another one. As she leaned back, she lost her balance and spilled some of it. He jumped a little, in surprise.

"Sorry ni san!" she exclaimed, genuinely bothered by her clumsiness. "Let me… oh crap." she said, noting the liquid drops on his skin. She bit her lip, staring at them. _Don't tell me…_ she realized. _Setsu, no! Don't!_ But it was too late. As an unwilling observer, she watched herself launch down on him. Slowly but surely, her mouth met his damp skin and her tongue extended to lick… _Oh god…_ It was intoxicating.

He gasped when he felt her lips on him. He thought he was going to lose it when she darted out her tongue. His drunken self was already content with her sitting on his lap, now this was risking an overload. Who knew what kind of reaction an hyper-stimulus such as this would awaken? Her lips burned his skin as she licked him thoroughly with her hands gripping on his shoulders. He had to stop her or all of his efforts were going to go to waste.

At first she did feel the taste of alcohol on him, but after a while, it was hard to tell what exactly she was licking. As horrified as she was when Setsu had started, it was impossible to stop her now. She felt his hand creep under the blanket, following her bare thigh, and was reinvigorated. She descended over his nipple that the sliding of the robe had revealed. She was licking Tsuruga san's nipple. She couldn't stop.

His breathing was getting heavier and he could no longer ignore the tingling sensation that threatened to get an imminent rise out of his neither region. He had shamelessly let his hand wander up her leg under the blanket, and was beginning to wonder how far he would have to travel, before he'd meet the barrier of her clothes.

He pushed her softly off his chest and she looked at him entrancingly.

"It tastes so much better on ni san." she said. _N_ _ooo, Setsu! What are you saying?_ Of course his skin was a delicacy, she didn't need to point it out.

He squeezed her thigh and brought her face an inch from his. Oh how he was going to pay her back for this.

"Maybe I should taste it on you."

She staid silent. Her eyes fluttering close and open. Was he going to kiss her now?

He kissed the corner of her lips and trailed kisses down to the side of her neck, just like she had done to him only a moment before. He caressed her thigh up to her ass and there he felt it. The lacy fabric that barely covered her. He couldn't believe she would put herself in such a precarious position with him. He couldn't get enough. She was so warm and her perfume was so alluring. Consumed by the feel of her, he kept kissing, sucking and lapping down her collarbone.

"Ts… Ni san..."

She felt his fingers on her butt-cheek, gripping her tightly. His other hand was splayed across her back between her shoulder blades and pushing her into him. Setsu was dangerously slipping. It was her real self who let out a small moan and tightened her hold around him. This was getting out of hands. She had to pull herself together before he'd notice…

"Ni san!" she gasped when she felt his hand creep under her top up the side of her torso inside the blanket.

He paused and looked at her. The blanket had moved enough to reveal her state of undress. A lace camisole and panties that left little to imagination. He swallowed.

"You have any idea..." he started, looking back at her. He couldn't find the words. He _had_ to stop.

She thought she would drown in these eyes of his. They were so huge, so deep, so enticing. Was he going to kiss her? Should she ask for a kiss? _More like beg…_

He took his hand out of the blanket and covered her. Strangely, she felt colder.

He collected himself as he wrapped her again, carefully. _God what am I doing._ He was about to fondle her breasts... She looked at him strangely. He really had no hold on himself when it came to her. If he wasn't more careful, he was going to plunge inside of her in the beat of an eye. He loved her so much.

"I'm sorry." he said gravely, regretting his urges.

Her heart clenched. Setsu had let it go too far. She was getting rejected now. _Of course..._

"Don't bother, ni san" she retorted, trying to hide her disappointment behind a stingy tone "I know I'm not much, compared to what you're _used_ to."

She started getting up. He grabbed at her hips and kept her there. He knew it was better to let her get away, but he just couldn't. The pull was too strong.

"I'm sorry" he repeated clenching his arms around her waist "I love you, I… I love you…" he blurted out in her cleavage. "I just… I love you."

She felt the tears in the corner of her eyes and willed for them not to fall. She settled back down on his thigh and caressed his back soothingly. She didn't know who those words were meant for, but she was here now. _Suck it up._ He was clearly distraught. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't the first time. She was familiar with this urgency.

"It's ok ni san, I'm here." no matter what he needed, she would give it to him.

He breathed her smell like an addict. This was so wrong. Did she even realize? Had she noticed that he was getting hard when her thigh repeatedly brushed over it? Did she have any idea of what he would do to her if she let him?

"We can't." he said when he retreated and met her dazed look.

What kind of line was that? " _I love you_ " times three, and then " _We can't._ " It was disturbing.

"Why?" she asked. Why was it making it her so mad? Was it Setsu, or was it her? What was she trying to find out? Didn't she already know?

He snorted and grabbed the bottle. "Why?" he asked rhetorically and drank a gulp of rum. "You ask me why?" he insisted before she snatched the bottle back.

"Yes, why?" she asked "what are you afraid of?" she drank out of the bottle too and he was at loss for words. Wasn't it evident? "Is it about the actors?" she asked, wiping her mouth with her hand. He wondered for a minute what kind of answer she was trying to elicit. Was she actually suggesting that _something_ happen between the two of them? What kind of _something_ was _she_ thinking of?

She looked away and waited for him to answer. What was she even expecting him to say? Wasn't she stating the obvious? Of course it was about the actors, it was about _them._ It was about her, _Kyouko_ , proposing that he, the sexiest man in Japan would comply and engage in naughty activities with an unworthy kouhai like her. _Stupid!_ She cursed herself internally.

"You know she wants it at least as much as I do." she pouted "If not more." Well. Drunk Kyouko definitely had no hold on drunk Setsu.

He closed his eyes, trying to unhear what she had just said. Did she even know what they were talking about? Was she saying that she wanted him to get his way with her? He took the bottle from her hand and sipped a bit from it.

"Is _she_ really willing to find out what can happen when we get too much to drink?" the blanket he had so conscientiously re-wrapped around her had gotten loose during their argument and he glanced at her cleavage that had become apparent again.

"I..." She was getting it wrong, wasn't she? Was he actually talking about _sex_? No, that couldn't be! When had she become such a pervert?"I suppose" she said, reaching for the bottle "It's kinda fun actually. Especially if ni san is there."

"Uh uh" he moved the bottle out of her reach "I'm not saying _you_ 're getting to drink right _now_." he smiled devilishly. He was surely going to hell for what he had in mind. "Who says I'm done, just _yet_?"

And as he said that, he carefully sprinkled some of the rum on the side of her neck. He watched it leak slowly down her collarbone, then down her breasts, as they rose in a surprised gasp, and waisted no time. His lips rushed to her flesh and his tongue caught a liquid pearl as it was rolling down. He licked his way up in a long pressing lap and he started again from lower.

A small cry escaped her lips when his eager mouth closed on her already hardened nipple, over the lacy camisole. One of his hands kept her close, while the other descended down her spine all the way to the crack of her butt. He cupped the round cheek there and pushed her into him, while he still fed on her excited body. She felt it again, there. This hard appendage that was making its presence more and more known.

"Ah…" she moaned timidly "Ni san… Ni san!" she lacked the experience to comprehend the tumultuous sensations that overcame her. His warm tongue tickled and his hands inflamed her flesh. She lacked the willpower to make him stop. She wanted him to do the same to the other nipple… To all of her actually. He finished with a lick and gave a few kisses to the exposed skin before he withdrew.

"So do you still... _want_ _it_?" he asked guiltily. She was still catching her breath, and it took a minute for her to register what he was asking.

"What is going on… Ni san..." she felt silly addressing him as _ni san_ when she had long since dropped the act, but it was the only defense that she had left. It was the only thing that kept a semblance of coherence to this whole scene, and she didn't want it to end.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" he murmured "What's going on is I love you." he breathed in and pressed his forehead to hers. He knew this would be too much for her but he couldn't stop the words as they spilled directly out of his heart. "I'm so sorry..." he said "I want to make love to you… so bad..." he squeezed her lightly as a punctuation.

She didn't know how she was supposed to take _that_. The more he said it, the less it sounded like an act. But then… She was clearly inebriated and it was her wildest dream coming true. The most likely explanation for this situation was that it didn't bear the same meaning for him as it did for her. Of course, he did _that_ like shaking hands, didn't he? The rest was just her wishful thinking. Still, she didn't want it to end. What did she have to do, for it to never end?

He watched her implacable facade, waiting on her reaction. Did she get it? Did she realize he was not acting? His heart was about to burst. He had basically confessed _twice -_ and revealed his lusty intentions immediately afterwards. Way to go subtlety and romanticism.

"You're sorry?" she finally spoke. "What are you sorry for?" Was it about the woman he really loved? Was he feeling guilty?

"Huh, how can I say..." he grumbled "How can I say it in a way that I know you'll understand…" There was one way he could think of to make her recognize the extant of his desire… He blushed as he sat up so as to put a bit more distance between their bodies which give him enough room to guide her hand downwards "You feel that?" he asked, placing her hand on his shaft. She gulped. "You know what it is?" Her fingers trailed up shyly as she removed her hand. "This is me aching to be inside of you." he looked into her eyes and let it sink in before he went on. "And I'm sorry" he added getting a hold of her hand again, this time placing it over his heart "cause we can't." He kept repeating it, but he remembered the reasons why less and less.

She stared at his lips the whole time. Maybe she was trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming the words that were coming out of his mouth. Or maybe she just wanted to kiss him real, real bad. He was basically saying he wanted to have, hum, _intercourse_ with her. Was that really what he was saying? His lips were moving and all she could think of was the taste they would have. And there was that thing she'd just felt too. She knew her basic biology, she knew about the male organ and about what the symptomatic _growth_ he had showed to her was associated with.

"I'm sorry." He sighed when she didn't respond. He didn't mean to scare her. "Let me put you to bed and let's forget any of this ever happened." He tried to convince himself that it was mostly a good thing that he'd managed to stop. Now was his chance to end this madness. He pulled the blanked back on her shoulders, sadly, and he brushed his fingers to her hair, behind her ear.

"Forget..." she repeated, not quite understanding "forget?" he had offered to make her a woman, and now she was supposed to forget about it? "What… Why?" The idea that he would… It was absurd just thinking about it, to begin with, but now that she had… There was a knot in her guts that demanded to be taken care of. He was the cause for it after all, was he not going to take responsibility? "Ni san..."

It was torture for him to deny her cute pleading. She was flushed, and essentially offering herself to him. _Damn alcohol._ He caressed her skin and delivered longing kisses to her neck. _One last time._

"I'm sorry." he said again when he pulled back, looking at her longingly. "It's only cause I love you so much."

It stung every time he said it. She got up and snatched the bottle.

"What do you say… Ni san." she extended her free hand in his direction "let's go to bed now."

He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Are you going to sleep like a good girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, ni san." she smirked "Are _you_ going to sleep like a good boy?" she walked inside the room with that, and he could do nothing but to get up and follow her.

The lights were still off inside, but there was no need to turn them on, with the lights of the city outside. He could clearly see her as she got rid of the blanket and sat on his bed, drinking some more rum. The bottle was down more than a half now.

"Come to bed, ni san" she invited.

It only took a second before he snapped. He crawled over her, holding himself up with one arm while his other hand inspected her from the waist up. He looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he went for her jawline instead. Kissing her was not something he wanted to do in an act, which made no sense, he realized, considering everything he had already done, and everything he intended to do to her.

She moaned as she took in his kisses. This was exhilarating, the path of his fingers on her, the passion that moved his lips… His eyes were flaming, it felt like she would be struck by spontaneous combustion if she were to look into them too for long. Was it wrong that she was loving every second of it? He descended down her breasts and unceremoniously lifted up her camisole to reveal them.

"So lovely." he complimented distantly, caressing her mounds delicately. He palmed them with both hands and she whimpered. "So sexy." he eyed her as he repeated the shameless move, licking his lips in anticipation. He watched her for a few minutes, as he played with her. He knew it was wrong but this was the most beautiful sight he had ever encountered and he couldn't stop himself. The way she wriggled under his touch, the way she bit at her wrist to try and silence herself, and the way her eyes evaded his. He bent down to lick her eagerly and she arched into him. His hand on her ass was dangerously nearing the inside of her thighs.

She felt his bare legs brush against hers as they moved, she couldn't help but fold herself around him. She let her hands wander on his arms, on his back, and found herself frustrated with the robe he was still wearing. She untied it and engulfed her hands inside of it, opening it wide, while he readily shook it off his shoulders. She gasped as his fingers started caressing her center. She had gotten wet there, hoped he wouldn't notice… She gripped his arms.

He almost came when he acknowledged the moisture of her underwear. He felt her tense around him, her fingers directly on his skin, grazing, gripping as he guided her to farther territories of her pleasure. He would have never thought he would actually find himself in this position one day, but he didn't need to think twice about what his priority was. Making her feel good. Her nipples were delicious, hot and soft. To think that _he_ was the one causing their rigidity… Her heavy breathing, occasional gasps and contained moans were music to his ears. He tried to commit it all to memory. He lingered on her nipple all the while etching feathery circles, assiduously, against her panties.

"Ah…" she exhaled timidly "Ah…." She was discovering a bliss she had never known even existed. She'd heard of it but she never knew… "Ah..." She trailed her fingers down his spine, up in his hair. "Ah" His skin was amazing. His whole body to be honest. The way it grazed against hers was making her dizzy. She knew she was drunk – she would have never let things go this far otherwise, _even with Tsuruga san_ – but still _._ "Aaah..." Well, he was drunk too, after all. Alcohol was her excuse. It would probably also be his, anyway. "Ah!"

He lifted up his head to look at her lecherously, still caressing her obscenely with one hand while the other went to her face. He touched her lower lip with his thumb. She was panting against him.

"Come on" he breathed, his face a few centimeters from her "come for me, my love." his hand slipped inside her underwear and his fingers tingled her avidly. She wished he would just kiss her already. His lips almost touched hers, but he kept his distance.

"Ni san..." she cried "Mmmmh, ni san!" she hugged him uncontrollably and almost rose from the bed as she came on his hand. He retreated from her panties and caressed the side of her breast. She was exhausted from what she'd just experienced. Having the man she loved touching her like that was overwhelming. He kissed her cheek, and followed along her jaw behind her ear where he nibbled while she caught her breath.

"I love your body" he whispered huskily "the sounds you make, they drive me crazy" he hugged her tight "I might make you scream all night if you don't stop me." he said in her ear. Honest, he would gladly spend the next few hours pleasuring her that way and admiring her cute face as she came.

"That was..." she grazed the skin of his arms.

"That's what _love_ feels like." he stroked her center again. "You're the one who showed me, I'm just returning the favor." She was making him insane. What should he think about the fact that she was letting him continue? Well, obviously she enjoyed it, but where had the maiden protection party disappeared to? He slipped his fingers inside her heat and she arched into him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Ni san..." if he just stepped down on the _love_ talk, this would just be perfect "It feels wonderful, don't stop, ni san." she bit her lip remorsefully.

He guided her up and turned her around so that she rested on his frame and he embraced her from behind. She settled there against him while his hands found their way back up her breasts and down her womanhood.

"Ah ni san..." she moaned.

"Yes my love. Let it all out..."

"Ah..." she covered her mouth.

"Just feel it." He kissed on her shoulders while the thrusting of his fingers intensified. As he kept her close, her bosom brushed on his rod and he moaned with her. She threw her head backwards as she climaxed again. "There..." he kissed her neck softly and rocked achingly slow behind her. "There..."

This was getting worse and worse. She thought he'd already brought her to the maximum level of euphoria right before that. How much higher was he able to take her? And how much bigger was that _thing_ that she felt behind her going to get?

"You want to stop?" he asked apprehensively. Most of all, he wanted her to call the end of the scen. He wanted her to order him to love _her_ instead of Setsu.

"No!" she bit her lip, regretting her precipitation. She was acting so un-Setsu-like!

"If you tell me to stop, I will." He laid her back down and looked into her eyes trying to reassure her.

"I don't want you to stop, ni san." she didn't know how to say it but she knew what she wanted. She would never stop him. She would take the most out of this night. And then… "I mean..." What words would Setsu use? "What crazy idea got into your head, to make you think that I wouldn't want my ni san to make love to me?"

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, his hand possessively cupping her face. If she would just leave Setsu out of it...

"I'm not going to make love to you."

"But ni san! You said-"

"I know what I said. It's still true believe me, I'd love nothing more than to… ugh…" he frowned "it's not right." he concluded painfully. _Not when you're like that._

"But ni san..." she was clearly disappointed. _Damn alcohol!_ He had intended to drain her out like that, but his ministrations only seemed to make her more and more restless.

"Don't worry my love, I do intend to keep on pleasuring you to you heart's content until you fall asleep in sweet bliss." He slipped his fingers back to her intimate place and leaned down a little more. "I'll even try my best to make you scream _my_ name." As she bent her leg up, the inside of her thigh brushed the lump in his boxer and he grunted. He settled himself back on her breasts and kissed until her nipples hardened again. He pumped shallowly inside of her and teased her breasts languorously.

"Ni san" she cried "Ni san!" she mounted her orgasm rapidly and he slowed down.

He lifted up his head to look at her again, his fingers still hooked inside of her. Close to his own breaking point, he grabbed his throbbing member and pulled a few times. He leaned down again, this time aiming lower.

She watched, horrified as he stretched her legs delicately open and pushed the crutch of her underwear out of the way so as to kiss her womanhood.

"Aaaahhh... uhg" all protest was lost as she was silenced by his tongue and she knew instinctively it was best to let him proceed as he pleased. She licked her lips and stopped trying to hold in her moans – it was pointless anyway, he was playing her like an instrument. "Ni san..."

"What's my name?" He looked up and gave a strong lick.

" _Cain_ ni san."

"Call my name." he ordered as he sucked and nibbled. _Delicious._ He was getting delirious. The effect of the rum was nothing compared to the damages caused on his sanity by her feminine flavor.

"Cain! Ah, yes, Cain!" he put his hand on her breasts and massaged them while his mouth was still busy with the soft moist petals. "Cain! Cain!" she called breathlessly. He went back up and kissed her neck, replacing his tongue with his fingers. Still taking care of his own hardship inside his boxers, he thrust his fingers in, rubbing her walls repeatedly. He came right after her as she moaned deeply and dug her nails in his shoulders.

They staid like that, silent for a minute. He kissed her face all over. Never her lips though. After a while, he pulled down her camisole, and brushed his hand over her chest softly.

What? Was it over? What was going on now? Why did he cover her, was he done? She wondered if she'd ever get to hold him like that again after tonight. What would happen tomorrow? Would he tell her that it was just a fling and she had to get over it? She couldn't help but caress his face lovingly.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." he confessed as he lay back down next to her. He smiled guiltily and embraced her closely, covering their intertwined bodies with the sheets and blankets.

 _Huh? Sex? But we just… we didn't…_ She was about to protest but luckily a remnant of Setsu was still there and took over.

"And we haven't even gone all the way..." she said, leaning into him, stopping a breath from his lips "...yet."

"Mmm… yet…" he said, putting his forehead against her "I like that _yet_ " he pulled her into him. "Do you want to do it in the morning when we're hungover?" he chuckled sourly "Do you promise you will not hate me afterwards?"

"Hate you? How could I?" she exclaimed "After all" she continued "you're my beloved se.. brother." She wanted to kiss him. Didn't he want to? Wasn't he supposed to have _at least_ kissed her first, before he did all _that_? She wanted to share at least that act of definite love with him. She wondered what he tasted like, what he felt like. "I could never hate you" she said, so close to his lips.

It was so tempting… He caressed down her neck. She moved closer. She was going to kiss him… His hand on her neck halted her charge.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." he said sadly. "I shouldn't have… already..." why had she not stopped him ? Was it just her body that reacted? Did she not care if there was any love at all? He had kissed her almost everywhere and it had been sensational, but what if it was to cost him any slight chance he might have had at sharing something real with her? "I'm sorry." he sighed.

So he did reject her in the end. He could be sorry. It was like he had just ripped her heart out of her chest, forced her to look at it, and then, just like that, in an instant, there was nothing left.

"I understand." she said, feeling hollow. She turned her back to him. "Good night then _Cain_." The tone in her voice was awfully neutral all of a sudden.

"What do you think you understand?" he brought himself closer to her, keeping only the smallest space he could between them. "I don't want you to get it wrong..." He could feel something was wrong but he didn't know how to fix it. She was hurt. But he couldn't take advantage of her more than he'd already had! It was his fault that things had gotten so out of hands, he had to put a stop to it before it was too late and he damaged their relationship beyond repair. He caressed her side and buried his face in her hair.

"Guess _I_ 'm not good enough for _that_ " she said. She tried to sound detached, but in reality it was killing her. It was enough that she loved him on her own, without even asking for permission. Now he'd just made her realize how much she _desired_ him, and he was taking it all away.

"That's not it." He was at loss for word. What more could her say or do to prove her wrong? Should he tell her the whole truth, right there? Should he take her right now? "That's definitely not it."

It was easy for him to say. Still, he was the one who refused to finish what he started. He wasn't even willing to merely _kiss_ her _lips_. Was she that off-putting?

"Whatever" she said "good night."

"You really don't get it." he whispered in her ear. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love you."

"Stop that." she whined.

"I can't. That's how it is." he hugged her closer, despite himself. "I love you and I'm not going to push you… not like that. I have already let things go too far cause I can't control it." he sighed "I have no intention of forcing myself on the woman I love."

She took his hand and held it tightly in hers. Why did it feel so good? Why did it hurt so bad? She felt him behind her, and she leaned into him.

"In the morning, we can talk" he said "I'll tell you _everything_ , I promise."

She nodded silently. She was afraid that if she kept talking, he would eventually discern the sobs in her voice. She didn't want him to know she felt that way. And she didn't want him to tell her _anything._ She knew it could only hurt more. The tears she had kept hidden all night were finally flowing free on her face and she didn't want him to notice. No. She had decided that she was going to get the most out of this night. That would teach her to get her hopes up. Sleeping in his arms would have to suffice. She breathed in and out slowly, basking in his warm embrace and tried to calm herself.

He was torn. Her wellbeing was the only thing that mattered, but she didn't seem to be well at all. Her shaking was barely perceptible, but she was shaking. He brushed her sides soothingly and kissed her shoulder.

"Everything will be clearer tomorrow." was it her or himself he was trying to convince? "When we're sober..." His caresses slowed down and his hand came to a rest on her stomach.

They remained silent for a long time. But neither of them was getting any closer to falling asleep. She felt him grow hard against her ass and she moved to feel him. He moved back a little, he wasn't going to run the risk of getting carried away again… She moved back into him and shook her hips some more. He grunted, gripping her tightly to stop her but she kept going. As she rocked against him, he couldn't refrain from following her lead. He moved slowly and his breathing got ragged.

Her heart beat faster when he started to grind himself on her. She wanted to feel more of him, this enthralling length that she had felt all night and didn't get a chance to see even once… It seemed a fascinating item, some kind of magic wand, it probably held the power to take her to another dimension… She felt his labored breath against her neck as she baited him more with the steady swaying of her hips. She caressed his arms and guided his hand inside her thighs. He bucked uncontrollably behind her and palmed her moist center, making her moan.

The sweet sound invaded his cloudy mind. She was really not going to give up, was she? He was already forsaken. His fingers slipped inside again. He tried to make a mental note that he'd have to stop after that, he just wanted to hear her sensual sighs one more time. His other hand crept under her frame to reach her breast from under. He showered her shoulder and neck with kisses.

"Ah" She let herself go totally in his arms. "Ts-Ni san… Cain… ah..." He was so prompt to react when she provoked him. Why did he want nothing more from her, when she wanted all of him? She felt his hardness pressing on her, he moved in a regular rhythm, panting. She gripped his wrist, pushing his hand against her core.

"You like that, huh?" he whispered constrainedly.

"Yeeeess..." her answer barely audible, she squirmed recklessly in his arms.

"Mmmm." he moaned "Oh, _god_!" he said in english. " _fuck_!" his shaft had moved down from the crack of her ass, and found itself stuck between her legs, rubbing at her entrance. Both of them were still covered by their underwear so… He pushed his tip along her slit as she moaned the wrong name over and over again. _What am I doing?_ He wanted so bad to hear her cry _his_ name, but how could she, she didn't even know it. Was he expecting that if he pushed her enough, she'd finally agree to be her good old self?

Her hand clumsily found its way to the hem of his boxers and she tugged on it. "Please ni san..." she succeeded in freeing his member and her hand quickly traveled between her legs to where his was. "Ah.. this is..." she barely touched his tip and he moaned, speeding up his cadence. "I want..." it was challenging for her to access him, considering she had to go over his hand that was inside her, but when he pushed between her thigh gap, he passed just far enough so she could touch him and press him against her through the damp fabric of her pantie. "Mmmm..." he was so soft up there… How could he be both so hard and so sleek?

"Come on..." he groaned "you can't…" she touched the glans of his penis with her fingertips, forcing it to rub against the damp fabric "Ah..." shoving his erection into her like that almost gave him a feeling like he was penetrating her from behind. "If you do that..." he moaned in her ear, slowing down so that it was easier for her to fully grasp him. "I'm gonna… Ah… Mmmm…" he caressed the side of her face and turned her to look at him. She was flushed and panting, her eyes tightly shut. He knew she was close. Maybe she'd fall asleep after that… Did he really want her to sleep after that? "Look at me" he begged.

She obliged and almost came from his look. The emperor's handsome face was strained. He seemed concerned, concentrated and overcome with yearning.

"What's my name?" he asked, surprising her.

Was it really the time to quiz her when she was feeling like that? Was it a trick? _Tsuruga san…_ the thought of calling out his name made her warm inside. _Ren…_ She wanted to, but… Wouldn't the spell break, if he knew she was no longer Setsu? He looked at her like a hunter taking pity on his prey.

"Cain… Cain..." she called. _Tsuruga san…_ "Ah… Yes… more! More!" He pinched her clit and nibbled at her nipple and she came undone. "Ah!" _Tsuruga san…_ "Ah! Ah!" she cried "I… I… I love you." she let out in beautiful rapture. "Ugh" _I can't believe I just said it…_ _S_ he hadn't called _his_ name had she ? He probably still thought she meant Cain…

Still shaking from her ecstasy, she caressed his arm all the way down to where his hand was, over on their heated genitals. She found him there stiff as ever.

"Do it." she breathed. She moved the crutch of her pantie so as to give him access and she rubbed herself against him. "Take me."

"Aaaah…." he groaned. "Wait… don't… I…" He was really going to lose it this time.

"You said you wanted to make love to me" What did he think? That it was alright to toy with her? Was he so used to having any woman he wanted as his sexual plaything that he thought he could treat her the same? _He did say it_ … She was only taking him up on his word, even if these words was just part of a play. "I'm yours and I want you." she added. "Please. Cain."

It hurt like hell that she was still using the Heel siblings as an excuse.

"You want me." he pushed his tip inside of her and took it out. "Ah..." He rubbed her slit, dipping himself shallowly in and out her wetness. "I want you." he pushed on her hymen, moaning, and she cried. "Let's do it then." He pulled out, and mechanically, dishearteningly he laid her on her back. He had dreamed of this moment so many times… Never once did he expect he'd have to play the part of Cain Heel when it'd happen.

They shared a heavy look. He slid her top up her torso and arms, taking it off of her. She felt like something was off when he stared at her breast with lifeless eyes.

"That's what you want?" he asked joylessly and he slowly glided the panties down her legs as she nodded.

He looked at her naked form there, wet and hot. He wanted so much to be inside of her. He removed his boxers and settled himself on top of her, his shaft hanging over her womanhood. She was going to stop him, wasn't she? She had to stop him. It wasn't Setsu he wanted to make love to… She had to stop him…

Now she was going to get what she wanted. At last, she was going to become one with the man she loved. She looked at the rigid limb hovering so close and her privates watered at the prospect of finally welcoming him. She had never realized before this night, that _that_ was what she wanted, but now it seemed to her that she couldn't keep on living if she didn't get it. If she didn't get _him_. Sure, she had to lie and pretend, to get there, but it was worth it, wasn't it?

"What's my name" he asked again as he positioned himself. _This again?_ He looked deeply in her eyes as if he was expecting something… something else… Was it her chance? Would it be alright if she dropped the act?

"C… Cain..." she murmured. He sighed.

"I'm going in..." he said laboriously "You asked for it." he buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her behind her head. He couldn't be selfish anymore. She never asked for anything, if she wanted him, he would give himself to her. He would love her anyway, she didn't need to know...

This was really happening. She closed her eyes. _This is really happening._ Her heartbeat was erratic. _With Tsuruga san._ Would it be alright if she dropped the act? She really wanted to drop the act…

Using his other hand, he aligned himself with her and started pushing. He went in slowly, making sure to lessen the unavoidable pain. There must have been some consolation to knowing he was the first man to go there. That was better than the moon. "Ngh..." he grunted.

"W… Wait!" she shrieked.

 _Now…_ He stopped. _Really, now?_ She undeniably knew how to pick her timing. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed. He was frustrated, that much he knew.

"It's ok." he said, looking softly in her eyes. "It's as I said before… I won't..." he kissed her cheek. "It's ok."

"That's not it" she said timidly. "I _do_ want to, it's just..." she covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga san, I'm so selfish!"

 _Did she just?…_

"I want to drop the act..." she looked at him with teary eyes, expecting him to laugh at her. "I don't want to be _Cain_ and _Setsu_..."

 _At last…_ A divine smile graced his beautiful features as he caressed her face.

"I want to be _Kyouko_." she continued in a whisper "and I want you to be-" she was interrupted by the feel of his warm lips pressing on hers. _Finally_. She gasped and he pushed his tongue inside, holding her closer.

Their kiss was like a secret reconciliation. An unconscious agreement that only here and now mattered. They sucked on each other's lips and tongues. He never knew a kiss could be so exquisite. She didn't know one could kiss like that.

He was like a new man, like he had just been set free from his shackles. One of his hand cupped her butt to grind her against him, while the other slipped in her hair, under the wig that made her Setsu. He took it off hastily and ruffled her hair as he finished his hungry kiss.

"Yes." he said in a low voice. "Yes, my love." he caressed the hair on the side of her face. "I want that too. I really, really want that."

Was she dreaming? What had just happened? Did he just agree to love _her_? To love _Kyouko_? It almost seemed like this was all he'd been waiting for all along. She realized he had not once called her Setsu after he said he loved her. The only thing he'd called her ever since they'd gotten into bed was _"_ _my love".._. She felt herself blushing. Had he himself already dropped the act at this point? Her eyes were locked on to his, and all she saw there was need and want… and... love…? _Don't be silly._ How drunk was he, really? Before she had time to try and answer those questions, he kissed her again and pushed at her entrance.

Both of them tensed and froze as he touched the barrier. He pulled out and came back in a couple of times. He stopped his kiss to look at her.

"Do you get it?" he asked softly "You get it now?"

"Tsuruga san..." was all she could say as he forced her open. She hugged him tightly at the tearing feeling. "Ngh… huh"

"Ggnh... ah..." he howled when he was fully in. He rose up above her and came to a halt. He was biting his lip, his head jerked backwards, breathing heavily. His hands caressed her hips unconsciously. "Ah..." he thrust into her just once more and she arched her back.

She was mesmerized by the look of him. His attractive face was torn by his craving. His lungs were filling up in a steady rhythm.

"I'm in love with Kyouko chan..." he asserted when he looked back at her. Why did this sentence and the way he said it feel so familiar? He bent down and kissed her lovingly.

She kissed him back with her own lust. He was still deeply sheathed in her but he didn't move. Was it the alcohol that made her imagine things? Or rather, was the alcohol making him imagine things? Did his real lover have the same name as her?

"Tsuruga san..." she moaned when he moved. "Mmmmm… This is…" he was rocking ever so slowly, giving her the time she needed to adjust. "Ah..."

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern as he went on moderately.

"Yes!" she blurted out. She was more than ok. The feel of him inside of her… though it was still a bit uncomfortable, it was already amazing. "Tsuruga san..." just the feel of him… "Ah..."

"Kyouko chan..." he moaned in her ear and undulated deeper. "Aaaah… Kyouko chan."

"Tsuruga san… Yes… Tsuruga san! This is..." she clung to him and her hips started moving to his rhythm. "Yes, yes, ah!" she cried.

He pushed on his elbow and gave her a kiss, while one of his hands grabbed at her hip possessively. He grazed her leg and rammed into her, crying her name. She had once thought that Corn calling her name with Tsuruga san's voice would be the death of her, well the original was making her feel like she was actually being resurrected.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cried, with every of his thrust.

It was just a matter of time now before he exploded, and he remembered they were not using protection. _Shit._ He watched her, splayed under him, her head jerked to the side. He let out a bestial grunt. She wasn't there yet. He could probably make her orgasm if he staid in, but it was too risky. It was a miracle in itself that he'd held it in that long already. He pulled out as he felt himself coming, replacing his length with his fingers, and spilled his load next to her on the bed.

"Ah..." he panted when he came back down to kiss her, caressing her core softly to ride her down. "I'm sorry, I couldn't take any chances..." She was still panting "Don't move..." he said, and she looked at him with interrogative eyes, having not met her release herself. "I'll be right back" he gave her a peck, before he got up and out of the bed.

 _What…_ She sat up and looked around her. _What just happened?_ She felt suddenly more lonely than she had ever been in her life. Was this it? Was it over? She couldn't help but feel like something was missing… There was a feeling there that didn't quite… Did he even like it? Did she? She blushed. He was looking inside a drawer. She looked at herself, totally naked and covered in sweat. She grasped the sheet to cover herself.

Once he found what he was looking for, he came back to the bed. She obviously had no idea what was going on.

"I'm sorry I finished before you" he explained, embarrassed "I was… It was… I was really aroused, it was really amazing." he blushed and kissed her. "You're amazing." he said and he resumed his hot caresses on her skin.

Was she really? Was she _amazing_? Did it even matter? Wasn't he amazing enough for both of them?

"Is it not over?" she asked when she felt his expert fingers back on her folds.

"This is only the beginning." he chuckled and inserted a finger in the depths of her cavity. "I just found a bunch of condoms."

"Aaaah… Tsuruga san..." she moaned as he fingered her. The feeling from before started building up in her again and she hugged him close.

When he was hard enough, he rolled the rubber down his length and dived back inside of her, making her cry out.

"Kyouko chan..." he grunted and he started moving. "Ah…" he moaned "Aaaah…. Yeah..."

Neither of them knew how much time passed like that. He sat up and pulled on her legs, pushing into her. This was everything he had ever dreamed it to be. He couldn't get enough of just watching her becoming a mess of nerves under him. He cupped a breast with one of his hands as he kept pushing deeper and deeper.

She felt a wave of pleasure coming to her and wanted to feel him more. She extended her hands to him and he laid back down hovering over her. He kissed her to the sound of their uninterrupted moaning and she hugged him as she came.

"Tsuruga san..." she said breathlessly "this… you… you are incredible." she covered his face with kisses and he turned to lay on his side, facing her.

"I take it you liked it?" he smiled contentedly.

"Don't be modest" she pouted "like you don't know the effect you have on women."

"But _you_ my dear Kyouko chan, are not _any_ woman." he said prudently. What was the best course of actions to take from there? He told her he loved her, he showed it to her, and she had accepted to be herself when he did so. "Can I address you without honorifics?" he asked with a tint of embarrassment.

"I… well…" the way he asked that, it reminded her of something again, but she couldn't determine what. "I..." it was surprising he sought consent for that, while he didn't think twice about putting his mouth in such dirty places without consulting her.

"Kyouko chan?" he tilted his head.

"I…" she was beyond the point of keeping a respectful distance with him, why was she hesitating? "I guess yes…" He kissed her lips hurriedly and was fast to descend down the now familiar curves of her body.

"Kyouko..." brushing the inside of her thighs fervently, he moaned in front of her cavity "Kyouko..." he tasted the name on his lips before he tasted her.

"Ah!" she collided with his hungry mouth "Tsuruga san!"

He glided his hand up to her breast and looked up her way, waiting for her eyes to land on him "Call my name..." he asked huskily, squishing softly. "Kyouko." His free hand accompanied the movements of his tongue inside her.

"Aaaah…. Tsu-" she moaned, curving her body into his fingers and mouth "Ren." she breathed "Ren san… Ren… ah, Ren!"

It was the closest thing to his name he was going to hear for now, and it turned him on greatly. Leaving only his fingers inside her, he kissed up her body and turned her around.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, heatedly kissing and nibbling the skin between her shoulders.

"What?" she didn't understand.

"Can I go back in?"

 _Oh._ "Yes." she said with no hesitation "Yes. Please."

He lifted her up against him, in the same position he had fingered her earlier, only this time he inserted his solid shaft. Both of them cried in unison as he did. Feeling him coming in in that position, she thought she would lose her mind. One of his hands was still worshiping her breasts, and the other one joined in on the fun.

He rammed into her slowly, tirelessly, moaning her name softly. Without honorifics.

"I want to spend my life making love to you." he whispered, kissing the side of her neck and her shoulders. The coarse tone in his voice ignited a fire inside her and she bounced faster, bumping her ass against his inner thighs.

"Ren..." she moaned as he matched her speed. He descended a hand down on her and teased her where he was still sliding in and out lewdly. He felt her walls contract, and his hands that was still on her breast reached back up to her face so that he could tilt her to him and kiss her desperately. "Mmmm… Reeeeen." she cried in his mouth, coming as he let himself finally have his release inside of her.

Still intimately sealed in one-another, they kissed for a long time there.

"Now _that_ " he murmured after a while "was the best sex I've ever had."

He looked at her lovingly. He let himself slip out of her and took her in his arms to lay on their sides.

"I'm so happy." he said smelling into her neck.

It was hard not to believe him. Would someone like him really lie about that and risk hurting a maiden like her? But how could she believe that _Tsuruga Ren_ was _in love_ with her, to the point that he would invade her body over and over again.

"Why?" she asked when he pulled back.

"I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it, Kyouko." he stated "I'm _in love_ with you."

She frowned. "Are you still drunk?" She wasn't, at least she didn't think so. They had forgotten all about the bottle a while ago, and he was now the main source of her intoxication.

"That, my love, is absolutely irrelevant." he smiled this unearthly smile of his again and she thought she would melt. He caressed her cheek softly and went on. "See? That's why I wanted to wait." he sulked "So you wouldn't have this kind of doubts…"

"But..."

"But nothing." he interrupted her "I want to be your prince. Let me."

"But!"

He silenced her with another demanding kiss and moved away caressing her hair gently.

"So are you ok?" he asked apologetically. "I didn't hurt you too much?"

It was amazing how compassionate he was with her. How many times had he asked her how she was feeling already?

"It's ok." she said "It hurt a little at first..." she blushed. "Who knew it got so _big_?" she said innocently, glancing down between his legs. She hid her face in her hands realizing what she'd just said and where she'd just looked. "Oh god."

"Kyouko." he tightened his hold on her. "The troublesome part is behind us." He cradled her face as his eyes sunk into hers. "All that's left now is to have a talk." he sighed "You want to clear things up now? Or tomorrow?"

She felt like she had just been extirpated from a fabulous delusion. Of course he wanted to talk. He had to explain to her how when he said _love_ … he meant… what did he mean? Lust?

"Kyouko?" he prompted, as she didn't reply.

"Do we really have to talk?"

"How will you recognize me as your prince if we don't?"

"Stop saying that." she was not a kid anymore. She didn't need to believe in a _prince_ after all. "Besides, my prince would be Corn – if I ever had one. He's a _fairy_. And you're a _human_."

"How can you be so sure about any of that?" his eyes were grave.

There was something there. She didn't quite know what but… The way he looked at her… She knew right there that she would never love another man. She leaned into him and gave him an ardent kiss.

He smoothed his hand along her side. As she moved her leg, she brushed his male part that had already remarkably hardened again.

"Huh!" she yelped "Sorry!" He just smiled.

"Kyouko..." he said with darkened eyes " _This_ " he announced "is yours to use as you please."

She looked back down, and up at his face. He nodded and she reached for his stiff rod. It twitched when she grazed it.

"How about you." she thought out loud "how are _you_ feeling?" she looked at him, her hand still timidly stroking him.

"Huh." he closed his eyes. "I am feeling like the world belongs to me." he nuzzled his nose to hers and continued "The only thing that could bring me down was if you said you never wanted to see me again."

"I...?" she let go of him "Why would I say something like that?" she was genuinely scandalized at the notion.

"I am surely hoping you won't." he paused "after I tell you… tomorrow. I hope you'll understand."

Her heart constricted with his words. So there really was something he wasn't telling her. How stupid was she to let herself be swept off her feet like that by a man who kept secrets from her. Secrets he thought would make her turn from him. What was he hiding? There really was another _Kyouko_ , wasn't there?

"I just don't want to talk." she said finally "You don't have to tell me anything." she tried to hide her pain "Just let me have tonight, I ask nothing more."

"Oh Kyouko..." he brought her to him "I'll let you have my whole life if you still want it." He kissed her and grabbed her waist before he tilted his hips her way. "Again?" he asked playfully when he pulled back.

"Ag..." Her voice got caught in her throat when she understood. Blushing wildly, she nodded. The way he looked at her, the way he said her name, and the way he seemed to never get enough of her intrigued her more and more. Was it possible that… did he _actually…_ really feel that way about her? _But he just said…_ What was she missing?

He reached for a condom behind him, and once equipped, he caressed her back down her ass and pulled her delicately to him. He slid his hardness slowly, carefully in, with a constrained frown and exhaled once fully buried. She gasped and held on to him. He looked back at her and smiled softly while he moved in slow circles. He caressed her side, her face, everywhere his free hand could reach. His eyes never left hers. He was panting faintly, his mouth barely open. He smiled to her from time to time, and all the while he concentrated on his tortuous motions. His look was so gentle that she wanted to believe everything that was happening was for real, that there was no _other_ Kyouko who was the one he really loved, and that he wanted to be here, doing _that_ with _her_ right now.

He loved the way she was looking at him, with her big doe eyes, like she was afraid she would drown if she looked anywhere else. Her face was a formidable view in itself. The emotions that were displayed on it… Seemingly torn between her desires and her fears. There seemed to be an immense interrogation remaining behind these eyes of hers but he was no longer worried. He would make it his duty to make her understand. And she would. Eventually, she would. Wouldn't she?

He kissed her lips meaningfully and accelerated his plunging in and out of her. When she moaned and matched his rhythm, he changed their position, settling her on top of him. She caught herself on his chest, a bit disoriented at first, but she resumed their intimate grinding soon enough, lifting herself up and down on him.

It was terribly exciting to see her riding him. Oh how he hoped this was going to be his life from now on. Now that he'd had a taste of her, he never intended to let her get away. He put a hand on her breast and flipped her nipple.

"Kyouko..." he moaned, still caressing her breast.

"Aaaah…. R… Ren…. Yes…." she answered.

He lifted his hips to meet up with hers, and she caught her balance on his shoulders as he sat up. He put her back down and slammed madly into her, repeatedly until he felt her orgasm reach its peak. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked frantically as he freed his seed.

She was still shaking and panting when he slipped out and kissed her. He laid on his back and snuggled her close. She wrapped her legs around his and laid her head over his heart.

"You still don't get it." he said after a while.

"Get what?" she faked.

"You and me." his voice was so soft. "You don't _believe_ it." He caressed her back soothingly.

He sounded like a different man. Looked like one too. He'd ceased being Cain, maybe even before she realized, but he wasn't Tsuruga Ren either. _Who are you?_ She became suddenly intrigued by the man behind the actor. He had shown himself a few times, she realized… _This man…_ She knew him, didn't she? _He_ was the one she loved, wasn't he? So maybe it was possible… Just maybe _he_ loved her too?

"It's ok." he continued as she was silent. "You'll have no choice but to get it eventually." he kissed the top of her head. "I'll never stop telling you, showing you..." he was not afraid anymore. Not after that night. Okay, she had a little help from the rum, but she still chose to make love with _him_. That was all that mattered. "And I'll make you love me even if you don't want to."

"Be quiet." she said bitterly. He was speaking nonsense, but she didn't bother thinking about it. Something in his touch, in his voice, in his warmth was making her too comfortable… She decided to let go.

"I'm your prince, after all..."

"Stop that!" she giggled as she straightened up just enough to kiss him. "Maybe you're Corn, passing as Tsuruga san again, right?" she smiled against his lips "That's still the most acceptable explanation." she caressed his cheek and gave him a last peck. She was drained, both physically and emotionally.

"Maybe I am." he smiled as she settled herself comfortably into him. He gave a chaste kiss in her hair before they both drifted to sleep.

[...]

Only a few hours had passed when the first rays of sunlight penetrated the room.

There were legs between his and hair in his face. There was a lovely scent, and soft skin under his hands. He smiled, hugging her close, and groaned when her knee brushed on his erection.

She woke up in a prison of arms and legs. A sweet, comfortable and very naked prison that warmed every part of her body with soft caresses. She didn't dare open her eyes. She had a slight headache. She remembered… It was real… She and Tsuruga san… Was he awake, or was he having a dream about his lady love?

His hand cupped her ass and shifted to her center, making her gasp. Her fingers clasped on his forearm but she held in her moan and kept her eyes shut. Why was he doing these things to her again? Hadn't he sobered up by now? Was she the one still dreaming?

"Awake, are we?" he chuckled and started to finger her deeper. He tortured her mucous and rejoiced when her hot juices poured down his hand.

She clenched and couldn't hold her moaning any longer.

"Aaaaah…." she panted "Wha… why…"

"I'm hurt you still need to ask" he teased "was I not clear enough last night?" he dropped light kisses behind her ear "Or are you thinking that you'll make me go away if you just never open your eyes?"

He removed his hand and trailed it all the way up to her chest. Looming over her, he watched as she opened her eyes and immediately looked away.

"Here she is." he smiled and kissed her lips, caressing her neck. He trailed his hand down her throat and grabbed at her breast again, knitting the hardening nipple. "My beautiful princess..." he whispered when he pulled back.

She stared at him, unbelieving.

"Are you still drunk?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered simply "Absolutely." he smiled "Can't you see? I'm _totally_ drunk on _you_."

 _ **AN –** If you've read my other stories, you might have already figured out, this is a happy ending. I don't believe Kyouko will ever really __be_ _mad at Kuon for keeping his real identity a secret from her for all this time. Given the circumstances in this scenario, their conversation after all that can only go one way (and that's one naughty way)._ _Just thought I should clarify, since this was not specified inside the story (I didn't feel the need to make it explicit, since it's so obvious for me).  
Also, there's always room for improvement and since I'm still not a native English speaker, I'm still open to having someone beta-reading my stuff, someone that can fix my (probably) many mistakes (vocabulary, grammar, I would correct them if I saw them!)… If you feel like it, let me know, and we can edit this into something better.  
I hope you liked it as it is anyway, and of course,_ **_thank you for reading !_**


End file.
